


My Angel

by Wolvez23



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelnar - Freeform, Death, Heaven, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: "Ragnar Lothbrok." A familiar voice echoed in the darkness. Oddly, it was comforting. "Its been so long Ragnar."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I literally just wrote.

It was dark. His ears were ringing. Panic filled his body. Where was he. 

"Ragnar Lothbrok." A familiar voice echoed in the darkness. Oddly, it was comforting. 

"Its been so long Ragnar."

A thin light came from the darkness, becknning him to follow. So Ragnar did what felt right and followed the light. The further he walked the more light filled his vision. Enveloping him and making his feel warm. 

Suddenly, there was a flash, so bright it blinded Ragnar. 

When Ragnar opened his eyes he was in a forest. He looked around, not noticing anything strange. 

"Where am I." 

A twig snapped and Ragnar sharply turned. That was when his heart was stuck in his throat. 

There, standing next to a large oak tree was the man he yearned to see once more, the man, he truly loved.

"Athelstan." 

Ragnar couldn't believe his eyes, "how... how are you here." 

Athelstan gave a small smile, "I've been here for years, it is you who are new here. Ragnar, you died." 

Ragnar stepped back, "what? No. That's not possible." 

Athelstan frowned, "it is true. The wounds from battle, it took its toll." 

Ragnar grew silent, he couldn't believe it, he was taken down by a simple slash to the leg, it didn't seem possible.

"Where am I? What is this place?" 

Athelstan took a few steps forward, "this, is heaven." He looked Ragnar in the eyes, "im so sorry," he bit his lips, "im feel so guilty. You can't see your brothers in arms and your family in valhalla." 

Yes, Athelstan was estatic that he was with Ragnar once again, but he felt horrible that he couldn't be in valhalla where he belong. 

Athelstan flinched when a hand cupped his chin, "no. Don't be sorry." Ragnar's hand grabbed his own, "never be sorry for this, for this is what I wanted. I love you Athelstan, if I was in valhalla I would never be happy, and that would be hell, that would not be valhalla." 

Athelstan looked at Ragnar, the smile on the man's face and the passion in his eyes. Traits he had missed. 

Athelstan hugged the viking, "I love you as well." A tear fell from his eye, "I've missed you so much." 

Ragnar pulled away, wiping away the tears from Athelstan's face, "no more tears my love." 

With no more words, Ragnar pulled Athelstan close, kissing his tender lips. 

Athelstan grew warm, this was something he's never experienced. His heart sped up, his hands curled into Ragnar close. 

Ragnar smiled against Athelstan's lips. He moved his arms around the other man's waist. Faintly he could hear Athelstan whimper, so he pulled away. 

Athelstan was panting, his mind miles away. "That was amazing."

Ragnar chuckled, "I've been waiting years to do that." 

Athelstan laughed with him, "well worth the wait I hope." 

"Aye."

Athelstan smiled, he felt comfort in Ragnar's arms. Slowly he closed his eyes, he could feel Ragnar playing with his hair. 

Time passed, but neither knew how long. 

The two were curled in embrace under the oak tree. 

Athelstan felt he finally found peace. 

And Ragnar, he could care less of anything, as long as he was with Athelstan.


End file.
